<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unexpected Princess by M4RDZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118471">An Unexpected Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M4RDZ/pseuds/M4RDZ'>M4RDZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Character, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Orgasm, Other, Sexual Tension, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M4RDZ/pseuds/M4RDZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The benefits of becoming She-Ra is more than what meets the eye, and Adora is taking full advantage of it.<br/>This is an Omegaverse style smut one shot, with an open ending and room for expanding with other and more character interactions. EXPLICIT CONTENT.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter contains explicit sexual material. View discretion is advised. I do not own &amp; I am not affiliated with DreamWorks; She-Ra and the Princess of Power.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's the last of them!" She-Ra called out to the rest of her team, as she wiped off the dust and grime that always managed to get on her white clothing as she fought. She had just destroyed the last bot that the Horde had sent to attack the Enchanted Forest.</p>
<p>"Great! Now let's get back to Bright Moon. I'm sure my mother will want a report right away." Glimmer chimed. The Horde had begun sending bot attacks after bot attacks almost everyday since the forest had been frozen over. The natural spells and protection of the forest had become compromised and Hordak was taking full advantage of it... But Adora didn't mind one bit.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna do a quick inspection of the area attacked." She-Ra replied. "You guys head back to Bright Moon, I'll be right behind you."</p>
<p>"I can come with you Adora." Bow offered, slinging his arrows back over his shoulder. "That way we can wrap it up quicker." She had a hard time telling him no, since he always looked so disappointed when someone didn't want his help. The thing is, he couldn't help her with what she intended on doing once they left.</p>
<p>"Sorry Bow, I got this one. Head back with Glimmer and the rest of our group." She-Ra didn't wait for a response, and instead walked off in the opposite direction. It didn't take long until she was well out of sight, her long strides covered a large area quicker, than when she wasn't in princess form. The trees became more dense as she continued on, making her bend and dodge the vines and lower branches. When they opened up to a small area, she stopped, looking around and listening for a moment, to ensure she was alone.</p>
<p>Without changing from She-Ra, she thrust her sword into the ground next to her, driving it deep into the soft soil. She sighed to herself, <em>'Fuck.'</em> Her palms were growing sweaty with anticipation of what was to come. This wasn't new to her though. Not since the first time she tried this, anyway. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus. But instead her mind wandered to the day she found the sword, and the first time she became She-Ra.</p>
<p>There had been so many shockers. One thing after another seemed to change everything she thought she knew about herself, the Horde, the princesses, even Etheria the planet itself. Adora thought things couldn't get weirder, becoming a princess with power from a sword, undergoing changes in height, and appearance, having immense strength and foreign abilities. It never ceased to amaze her… But there was something else. Something she couldn't let anyone else know, and still failed to understand herself.</p>
<p>As she thought about it, her heart rate increased. The sensation of her stomach getting butterflies caused a rush of warmth to her groin. She could feel her shorts tighten, with the change happening between her legs. Adora rubbed her hand against the bulging fabric. "Aahhhhh." She knew more pleasure awaited her.</p>
<p>Every time she changed to She-Ra, this came with it. This bizarre yet wonderful change. Her usual female anatomy became this foreign male appendage, which always disappeared once she was done taking the form of She-Ra. Adora wasn't a prude, she knew the differences between males and females. Having been with the Horde and having shared living spaces, it was no secret what influenced her male counterparts behaviors, although she knew it was still no excuse in any circumstance. That being said, she had never actually engaged in sexual acts with a male before, or anyone to be honest, so the pleasure that was brought with the slightest attention to her now growing penis, almost always brought her to her knees.</p>
<p>Adora slid her hand inside her shorts, grasping her hard member and pulling it free. A small nervous laugh escaped her lips. She still had not gotten used to the sight of her holding her own cock, or the fact that she even had one at times now. With slow, methodical pumps, she began servicing herself. The rhythmic pull and push of her strong hands over the entire length of her now fully grown She-Ra penis, enveloped her entire attention.</p>
<p>This was why she had no problem with Hordak sending his weak little bots into the forest to terrorize Bright Moon. It gave her a legitimate reason to take the form of She-Ra, which gave her the ability to do this, without guilt. When she had first begun to change to She-Ra, she was too embarrassed to touch herself. Let alone know how. Only after many times of awkward frustration, did she finally let curiosity get the best of her. There were even moments she would become She-Ra solely because she couldn't get enough of it. Which led to guilt and even more embarrassment.</p>
<p>Adore swore to herself she wouldn't become She-Ra, simply for her own sexual pleasures and desires. But if she used She-Ra honorably, fighting for Etheria and the other princesses, then there was nothing wrong with finishing a job well done with a little self-pleasure.</p>
<p>Adora pumped harder, rolling her hands over and over herself. She knew exactly what would do-her over. Loosening her grip, she sped up. The intense feeling swelled rapidly in her lower stomach, the feeling she couldn't wait for. It was there, building up and on the brink of her senses. She shut her eyes tightly, concentrating with all her might, until…</p>
<p>"Uahhhah.." She-Ra let out a low and sultry moan as she climaxed to herself. The powerful surge of pleasure spread quickly throughout her entire body, causing her muscles to tighten and twitch. Thick streams of cum poured from the head of her cock, dripping to the ground beneath her. With one hand, she grabbed the hilt of the sword, using it for support as she coaxed the final waves of her orgasm out. 'Wow. That was amazing.'</p>
<p>Adora looked over herself, taking a minute to catch her breath. She tucked her now relaxed penis back inside her briefs, and pulled the sword from the ground with ease. Before she could sheath it, she saw movement in the leaves just within sight of her peripheral vision. She-Ra held completely still, listening and watching for any sign that she might not be alone. She waited, but there was nothing. <em>'I'm just paranoid. It was probably just a forest animal or whatever.'</em> Since she could not be one hundred percent sure, she decided not to change back to human form until she was clear of the forest, and with that, began walking back to Bright Moon. Adora felt relaxed and at ease, daydreaming of the next time someone would need She-Ra... Completely unaware of a certain feline woman who remained crouched behind a tree, still frozen by what she had just seen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra indulges on a certain memory of a princess she spied on in the woods, and Shadow Weaver tries to enquire about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>"Catra! Hey Catra!" Scorpia chimed, as she followed far too closely behind, for the feline's liking. "Uhh Catra, are you doing okay? You don't look so good."</p>
<p>"Ugh. Yes Scorpia, I am fine!" Catra hissed, not bothering to look back as she marched on.</p>
<p>"Uhuh well I hear what you're saying, I really do, but it seems like something is wrong." Scorpia inquired. "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you, why are you going to every battle? It seems like.."</p>
<p>"You don't need to know, Scorpia." She snapped, whipping around to glare at the tall woman. "Go check on Kyle or something, I have things to take care of right now and I cant focus with you asking me all these stupid questions."</p>
<p>"Of course, I will do that right away." Scorpia smiled widely and walked away. Catra sighed, <em>'Finally, some peace and quiet time to myself.'</em></p>
<p>She continued walking the corridors of the Frightzone, not really headed anywhere specific. It had been quite some time since she saw Adora that day in the forest, much longer than she wanted actually. She fought her at the Northern Reach a few days ago, but that was in a different context. Catra couldn't exactly hang around afterwards to see if Adora had any personal victory celebrations planned, since Scorpia took it upon herself to carry her and Entrapta out of there as fast as she could. The entire speedrunner ride back to the Frightzone she was pissed, and freezing cold.</p>
<p>Battle after battle since the day she had seen Adora, Catra had gone out of her way to go with the horde troops and bots to attack the princesses, and waited. Day after day she tried to catch Adora alone again. Yet to her disappointment, she never could.</p>
<p><em>'Maybe I didn't see what I thought I saw.'</em> As quickly as the thought came, she dismissed it. <em>'Ugh no. I know what I saw!'</em> Catra stopped walking for a moment, letting her mind be completely overtaken by the memory. Everything was so vivid. The way she felt frozen in place, unable to look away from the beautiful woman who stood exposed, not too far away from her. Adora, her childhood friend and partner in crime, was now a princess, who happened to be the most powerful princess of them all. It was a hard pill to swallow, that Adora was She-Ra who now fought against, and not for the Horde.</p>
<p>Catra closed her eyes, she thought about the way her body felt as she watched the Princess. Almost as if she was still there, she began to feel it again. A soft and pleasurable heat that started to spread from her abdomen to the spot between her legs. With every second she watched Adora touch herself, Catra became more aroused. It was a feeling she had never known before. A craving for something she didn't know existed prior. She started to feel angry.</p>
<p><em>'It doesn't make sense!'</em> Catra had never looked at Adora in a sexual way before, but she knew for a fact that she didn't have a penis prior to leaving the Horde.<em> 'Prior to becoming a stupid fucking princess!'</em></p>
<p>"What seems to be bothering you, Catra.." Shadow Weaver's voice asked quietly, snapping the cat woman back to the present. Catra looked around, she was standing in front of Shadow Weavers holding cell. "You seem pretty… preoccupied by something."</p>
<p>"That is none of your business Shadow Weaver." Catra's voice cracked as she said it, and her cheeks began to burn with embarrassment.</p>
<p>"It's Adora, isn't it." The sorcerous sat in the center of her cell, as close to the entrance as her shackles would allow. "I've seen you frustrated by her before, but this feels… different."</p>
<p>The cat woman didn't know how to respond. She stood speechless, staring into the cold eyes of her old mentor. Shadow Weaver had a way of reading her, and if she said any more she might divulge too much. No one else could know about this… not necessarily for Adora's sake but for her own. If anything it would only help the new princesses ambience of power, striking curiosity and desire into everyone who knows her. This was Catra's secret, and she intended to keep it that way.</p>
<p>"I think you've spent a little too much time in solitude, since you obviously have no idea what you're talking about." She placed her hands on her hips, glaring down at the other woman.</p>
<p>"Whatever you think you're hiding, you won't be for long. I have known you and Adora your entire lives, and whatever just transpired in your head outside my cell, is not something you can hide," Shadow Weaver tilted her head before continuing. "It's written all over you, from the flush of your cheeks to the flick of your tail. I knew it was only a matter of time until I saw it in one of you."</p>
<p>"Shut up!" She threw her hands down and clenched them into fists, "You're a lonely and pathetic old woman who knows nothing. You think you know me and you think you have everything figured out but you don't. There's so much you couldn't begin to understand about me and now about Adora!"</p>
<p>There was a silence between them. She could tell Shadow Weaver was dissecting every word that fell from her lips just now. It was too late, her anger and rage caused her to say too much. There was nothing she could do but walk away, and so she did. Catra spun on her heel and marched off, heading for her bunk located in the back of the barracks. Once she arrived at her bed, she grabbed her pillow and began hitting it, over and over with her fists. <em>'Fuck!'</em> She threw her face into it, and screamed. <em>'Stupid fucking Adora. What the fuck was she thinking, jacking off in the fucking forest.'</em> But she wanted to think about it, she wanted to be there again, to see Adora touching herself. <em>'Why hasn't she done it again…'</em></p>
<p>Taking the pillow off of her face she sighed. Her emotions were all over the place, she felt hatred and anger, arousal and disappointment, curiosity and disgust. Suddenly, she became aware of how quiet it was, she was the only one in the barracks. Temptation crept into her mind..<em>'This might be your only chance for a while..'</em> The urge was back, the growing hunger inside her that was awoken that day in the forest, by a blonde princess who now had a cock. She wanted to resist it, out of shame and embarrassment. But she couldn't.</p>
<p>Catra laid down in her bed, and stared blankly at the bunk above her. It had been Adora's. She couldn't stop herself, she imagined that the old force captain was still there. Sleeping soundlessly atop of her. Catra began rubbing herself between her legs. How had she not known that she could feel this way about her. <em>'So much time, wasted together.'</em> They had spent a lot of time together, much of it completely alone. Every memory rushed back, only this time she added a different twist to them. The feline slid her hand inside her panties, which were greeted by her already slick and wet folds. A soft purr escaped her lips.</p>
<p>The intoxicating thought of replacing Adora's hands with her own, on the other woman's penis, made the catwoman shiver. But.. she didn't have to be She-Ra, she didn't have to have a cock. Adora's apparently changing sexual anatomy was insignificant to the desires she felt now.</p>
<p>She pondered how Adora sounded as She-Ra, the faces she made as she brought forth pleasure to herself. It was within reach, the feeling that arose so quickly between her legs as she caressed herself and focused on that day. The sight of Adora finishing, well, the memory of her finishing was enough. <em>'Fuck. Adoraaaa.'</em> Catra gripped her bed, locking her body as the orgasm enveloped her. She rubbed between her lower lips until she shook, leaving her body gasping for air by the time it was completed.</p>
<p>"Ugh." Catra hated herself for doing this. She hated Adora for leaving, hated her for becoming a princess, for joining the rebellion, for causing this need and desire inside of her to build. She hated herself for becoming obsessed, for wanting more, for trying to spy on Adora again, for touching herself to the memory of catching her. <em>'She's still your enemy, and you will do whatever it takes to destroy her and the rest of the princesses.'</em> Catra told herself. <em>'This is just a sexual fantasy, nothing more.'</em></p>
<p>There was a sound down the hallway which was followed by the door being flung open. "Hey Catra! Oh im sorry," Scorpia apologized, "I didn't wake you did I?"</p>
<p>"No Scorpia, you did not wake me." Catra rolled out of bed and straightened her clothes as she stood up. <em>'That was a little too close.'</em></p>
<p>"Great! I just wanted to let you know I checked on Kyle, I have him cleaning the bathrooms since even Kyle can't mess that up." She let out a big laugh, "Anyway, I also am here to tell you that Hordak has requested you. Not really sure what that's about but it sounded pretty important, so you might want to hurry."</p>
<p>"Ha!" Catra rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "He probably wants me to do something completely useless and unimportant, again."</p>
<p>The white haired force captain remained silent for a moment, letting Catra pass her and head into the hallway before saying, "Um I don't think that's the case this time. I'm pretty sure it's about Shadow Weaver."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>